Free Fall 2
by jp310
Summary: This is my continuation of the movie Free Fall/Freier Fall. Loved this movie so much but the ending made me want more. I know they started the crowdfund to get the sequel going, but in my head, this is where Marc and Kay are at. Takes place 5 years after end of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Marc had walked up to that empty apartment. Five years since he lost it all. Marc was finally free and ready to give it all to Kay, but it was too late. One too many times Marc told Kay that it could never be, that he was a father and could not rip his family apart. Instead he ripped Kay's heart.

Aftermath - Marc

The first few months were a bit turbulent. Marc would frequent the club and backroom that Kay took him too. He wasn't sure what he was looking for; a fuck, a hit, or Kay. Often he thought he saw Kay walk in or in the backroom with another man, but it was his imagination getting the best of him. He would drink himself to forget or take MDMA in hopes of it not hurting so much. But it would lead to him in the backroom getting sucked off by some random dude. As soon as he came, he would button up and run out of there. He always freaked out because it wasn't Kay, it was just some random man. He would take a cab to the cheapest motels around because he couldn't show up to the academy in this condition. He wasn't able to find a place yet near Bettina and their son Rainer, so he would stay at the academy and would visit Rainer on his days off, where Bettina would take pity on him and let him crash on the couch.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. He tried to make it work as a family but his heart wasn't there. He loved his son more than anything, but he didn't love her the way she loved him. She was angry and hurt but had to contain herself for the sake of Rainer. She knew that the constant bickering would not be a good environment for Rainer. As the months would pass, she saw that Marc was at a low. He showed up hung over once and she reamed him a new one, saying " _You are to never come see our son in this condition. I will file for full custody if you do this again."_ Marc left immediately knowing she was right.

At work things weren't going so well. Word got out of his affair with Kay and it ostracize him from his squad. He would switch shifts with his coworkers so that he could get over his hang overs or sleep off the effects of his partying ways. Frank told him, " _You either get your shit together or you're out of here."_ It wouldn't be easy but Marc realized that what little he had left was about to be taken from him.

Aftermath – Kay

Every so often he goes on the Berlin PD's database to get his info. He's moved twice and changed to different tasks forces. He wonders if he will finally call him or drop in on his department. He closes out the window and gets up.

Kay was gone within a few days. He left the force and moved away to Berlin where he was working as a government police guard. His partying still continued but he lost interest within a few weeks. Yet again he was taken in for public intoxication where he was forced into a rehab program in order to keep his job. The meetings and counseling weren't doing much for him other than giving him a migraine. During a one on one with his sponsor, Kay showed up drunk. His sponsor brought him home and Kay told him about Marc and how he hasn't been able to keep a clear head. The recreational drinking and drugs were used to erase Marc, but it did the opposite. His sponsor would speak to him daily, meet with him at the gym and got him involved in some side jobs to keep him occupied. Aside from his patrol duties, Kay got into carpentry, specifically remodeling old homes in Berlin.

It was about a year and half later when Kay was much better. He was more alert on his patrols and even assisted on a takedown of a hostage crisis at one of the Federal Reserve buildings. His side projects were turning out great and on his days off he found himself working even more on renovating rooms, floors, and furniture. He would occasionally have a beer or two, but gone were the vodka and E nights.

Once his superiors reviewed his file, Kay got promoted to detective unit where he's been working on cases dealing with drug trafficking and murder. He felt like he was in a good place, but still he had something missing. He hadn't felt anything for anyone since Marc, but that changed the day he met up with a client who needed some old furniture renovated.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two chapters are about the 3 years after the movie. We see what Marc and Kay are up to and how they are dealing with life. We will have them see each other soon…. Chapter 3 will be year 4. Chapter 4 will be the 5th year and them seeing each other for the first time… but how did they get there, what's going on with their lives and where do they go from there….

Recovery – Marc

It took him a few days after showing up hung over to see his son to make the decision to see the police psychiatrist. They have one for the police officers because of the intensity and often traumatizing experiences they go through. The first sessions felt like a waste because Marc would not speak of anything other than saying he was force to come in order to keep his job and see his son. Dr. Graff would ask about his off work habits, to which Marc would be short, _"I see my son, I sleep, and I enjoy a beer and scotch now and then."_ It wasn't until about the fourth session where Dr. Graff brought up Marc's file, including incidents with fellow officers regarding a relationship with a former Officer Engle. Marc got up and was about to leave but Dr. Graff told him to sit down. Marc stayed quiet but began to tell Dr. Graff everything. He wasn't crying or sad while speaking. Instead, Marc felt anger, which Dr. Graff pointed out was towards himself and not anyone else. For months Dr. Graff would meet with Marc to work through his anger issues, his drinking, and recreational drug usage. The weekly sessions, turned into only monthly, to quarterly, to finally just a yearly check in. During this time Marc began to focus on himself by working more and spending more time with Rainer. He began to work out even more and his body started to take form again. Bettina saw the change in Marc and was glad for him.

During Rainer's 3rd Birthday, Bettina brought over Christian, a man she had been seeing for about six months. Marc was fine with Bettina dating, as he wanted her to find someone that could love her and Rainer. After the party dwindled down and Rainer put to bed, the adults sat around to talk. Bettina and Christian, Frank and Claudia, and Mark enjoyed some wine while keeping the conversation light. Claudia brought up that Marc needs to start dating again, to which everyone agreed. Marc shook his head saying he's unsure about dating as he wouldn't even know where to look. Bettina asked him, " _Would you prefer seeing a man or a woman?"_ He stayed quiet. He wanted to answer but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He thought back to that one session with Dr. Graff where he came to terms that he enjoyed being with men more than woman; _"I haven't been with any women since Bettina. I do find women beautiful and attractive but I don't think I could ever be with another woman. I have been with a few men since Kay and usually it's just to get off."_ Dr. Graff would ask him if it was solely the pleasure aspect of being with a man, but Marc said that deep down he knows he's gay. " _To answer your question Bettina, I'd rather it be a man if I were to ever be with anyone again."_ Bettina smiled and grabbed his hand. She knew how hard it must have been to finally come to terms with it after so long. She knew that apart of her would always have resentment towards him, but because of Rainer, she has learned to let it go, hopefully Marc had learned to let go of any resentment he has on himself.

Recovery – Kay

Stefan had heard about Kay's side business from a friend. The two met as Stefan had a lot of old wooden furniture that he inherited from his family. Not wanting to get rid of it, he hired Kay to restore it. The two met and both felt a very strong attraction. Stefan was about two inches taller than Kay. Muscular fit, brownish hair, green eyes, and a smile that captivated Kay. Stefan felt the attraction, especially the confidence that Kay has. They agreed to have Stefan bring over all the furniture so that Kay could would work on it on his own time and pace. Normally Kay would go in and try to get with Stefan, but in the past, if the guy wasn't into it, he would have gotten punch in the face. With Marc, that took so much out of him. He knew he had to be upfront about this. _"I was thinking we could grab a drink sometime, maybe enjoy a night out." "Yeah I'd like that"_ said Stefan. Over the next few months, the two began to see each other frequently. Dinners, dancing, movies, and started spending the night at each other's place. Kay was relaxing and getting comfortable with Stefan and enjoyed his company. It was about a year after the two met that things got serious. Stefan moved in with Kay.

The two were committed to each other. What Kay loved about Stefan was his confidence. Not afraid to hold his hand or give him a kiss in public. They also weren't afraid of having sex in public. As a member of the police force, Kay ran a risk but he also knew how to hide in public with Stefan. " _Are you kidding me Kay, we are going to get caught!"_ Kay laughed and told him that they were in a nice secluded spot in Lake Wannsee, _"No one will see us, I want to fuck right now, here!"_ He kissed Stefan and the two embarked on a passionate evening. Kay straddled Stefan, kissing him and starring directly in his eyes. The lust was visible from far away and Stefan took both of their shirts off. Kay kissed him all over his neck, chest, and made his way down to his abs. Slowly kissing his treasure trail, while unbuttoning his pants, Kay pulled out Stefan's cock and stroked it a bit before taking it in his mouth. Stefan let out a passionate moan calling out Kay's name. Kay using his tongue in a circular motion on the head before taking it back in his mouth. Kay got up and took off his pants and Stefan pulled him down quickly for a rough kiss. Stefan got on top of Kay and kissed him in the same way that Kay did earlier, stopping at his cock. He takes Kay in his mouth. Not long is Stefan on his back with his legs on Kay's shoulders. They stare into each other's eyes as Kay slowly enters him. He kisses Stefan and goes deeper in him. He pulls in and out in fast motions. Both passionately whisper " _I love you"_ while they are making love. Kay finally erupts and cums inside Stefan. Both panting for air, they smile and kiss. They lay there for a while in silence, but their hands roaming each other's bodies.


End file.
